


Sick Destiel

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of Castiel when he gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I thought I'd write about sick Cas getting taken care of by Dean, because it's just adorable.

Dean woke up, unable to ignore the noise he was hearing anymore. He lifted his head, and heard the noise again, coming from the room they had given Cas to stay in since he had become human. He got up and walked to Cas’ room, and saw him, laying in a ball in the middle of his bed. He was covered in sweat, and he was shivering and sneezing. Dean walked over to him, and felt his head as he sneezed again.  
“Dean. I think I’m dying.” Cas muttered out, sounding strange because his nose was stuffy. Dean laughed.  
“Cas, you’re not dying. Just sick.”   
“How do I make it stop Dean? My head feels like it’s on fire and it’s like there’s a drum inside of it.” Cas curled up even more, wrapping the blankets tighter around him. Dean just chuckled at him.  
“I’ll be right back. Stay here, okay? Don’t touch anything.” Dean walked out, leaving Cas to continue shivering.  
After a few minutes, Dean returned, holding a bowl of hot soup, water and ibuprofen.   
“Here, take this. This will help your head.” Dean held out the ibuprofen and the water, waiting patiently as Cas took them, then sat down on the bed beside him.  
“Thank you Dean.” Dean smiled at him. He looked kind of cute with his nose and cheeks all red. Dean took a spoonful of soup and blew on it before holding it out to Cas.  
“Eat this.” Cas looked at it for a moment before opening his mouth and letting Dean feed it to him. Cas ate it quickly, enjoying the feeling of the warmth on his throat.  
“What is that? It feels nice.” Cas asked, opening for another spoonful.  
“It’s chicken soup. It’s something you eat when you’re sick to feel better.” Dean held out another spoonful, dribbling some on Cas’ chin. He lifted his thumb and wiped it off, touching Cas’ bottom lip while swiping it across. Dean froze partway. Cas’ lips were softer than they looked. Cas looked at him, blushing as Dean just looked at him, thumb still on his lip. Dean cleared his throat and moved his hand away, grabbing another spoonful of soup for Cas.   
Cas frowned slightly. He really appreciated Dean looking after him, it made him feel special, but he had wished he hadn’t pulled his hand away. It felt right there. He looked at Dean to see if he had been affected by it, but he didn’t show any sign of it even happening.   
Dean took another spoonful of soup and held it up to Cas’ mouth, getting some on his chin again. He looked at it, thinking of the softness of his lip against the pad of his thumb and decided he needed to feel it again. Without thinking, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Castiel’s. Cas froze. He had been wanting this for so long, and it was finally happening.  
As Dean started to pull away, Cas grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down again. They both melted into the kiss, both wanting this for so long. They pulled apart, smiling at each other, jumping when they heard someone clear theiir throat. They looked and saw Sam in the door way, holding a mug and smiling.  
“Took long enough.” Sam smiled and took a sip from his mug, walking away.  
“He had soup on his chin! I was just getting it off!” Dean yelled back, turning red.  
“Sure Dean, of course!” They heard Sam yell back, hearing the smile in his voice.  
They looked back at each other smiling, pressing their lips together again.

The next day, Castiel woke up to strange noises and followed them to Dean’s room. He opened the door and saw Dean laying in his bed, nose red, and sniffling. Dean smiled as he saw Cas walk in.  
“Worth it.”


End file.
